G. M. Teller
"Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, have we got a treat for you tonight! I'm going to perform a magnificent knife-throwing act--One, may I add, I've never tried before in my life! Have we got any volunteers to be strapped to the wheel?" '--' Just a regular Tuesday with Salabim. G. M. Teller--Or should we say Salabim, the Astonishing--Is the son of the marvelous magician Mumbo Jumbo. Personality First and foremost, Salabim is a man of showmanship. Every action is performed with flair, every question answered confidently even if he's wrong, every mundane task suddenly made grandiose. If nothing else, Salabim knows how to play up a crowd. A ham of the largest degree, he chews the scenery around him with every word pouring out of his mouth. He finds most anything humorous and will always laugh at other's misfortune. Very few things have proper weight to him, very few things taken seriously--With his actions taken lightest of all. Salabim seriously thinks his actions have no concequences and that everything is reversible. Not that he has any sort of malice towards anyone--Just on the contrary; he's bubbly and friendly, if a bit childish. He just does not comprehend that his idea of 'fun' could get a lot of people killed. You see, Salabim is strongly dependant on his magic, supplied to him via his cape and medallion. He uses this magic largely to perform his magic acts, making giant playing cards, elephants appear from nowhere, even using his cape to teleport from one place to another. Any and all magic he uses is completely harmless--To him. And of course, his magic acts always involve a volunteer. To be chained up and then dropped into a flooded box for an escape act. Acts, of course, are only any good if both the magician and his assistant are in on the trick, but Salabim thinks everyone just knows what he knows, so he figures they'll be fine while they're turning blue. He just doesn't understand why people start freaking out when the bubbles slow...Are they leaving? Was it a bad act? No, no, come back--! The only thing saving these people from dying is Salabim quickly changing the trick when he sees others tuning out, desperate to keep their attention. After all, everything he does is for attention... Since Salabim's powers come from his medallion and cape, he's very protective of them and won't let anyone touch under any circumstances. With only one of these items, his spells become much less grand (lighting his suit on fire more then once); and with both missing he's rendered powerless. If he's lost his magic items, he completely flips out. He'll get twitchy and shouty and pretty much tear the whole area apart in order to find them again. The blue drains from his skin and he looks mousy and ordinary and...Augh! Considering a magic hat and wand drove his daddy batty--And presumably the cape and medallion did the same to him--Who even knows what could happen if someone else got a hold of 'em!? He'll stay angry, tense, and aggressive until he gets his items back, and then he'll go back to being all showy before you can even blink. Salabim for 'ya. Also: Nobody knows what 'G. M.' stands for. Salabim himself says it stands for 'Grand Master', but nobody believes him. Physical Description Salabim is rather short and a bit on the heavier side of the the spectrum. His skin is an unnatural shade of blue, his hair bright white, if a bit crumpled and ruffled, his teeth bearing a slight overbite. He wears a masquerade mask on his face, split gold and silver, with diamonds of the opposite color over either eye. While eyeholes on the mask are visible, his eyes cannot be seen. His standard outfit consists of a dark purple suit with lighter purple cuffs, shirt below, and pocket; with buttons going down the front in dark silver. White gloves cover his hands and black-purple brogues are upon his feet. Around his neck are two things of note: One being his medallion, in the shape of a silver club with the number '3' engraved on it in red; and the other being his cape, the inside showing visages of the cosmos, of swirling stars and dying ones alike, the rest of it in a bright magenta. Without his cape and medallion, his skin turns a tan hue, his hair goes to black, and he gains rings around his eyes. His suit and mask remain largely the same, though the colors mute and the mask has a large split he's tried to glue together sloppily. His shoes become dirty sneakers, and Salabim himself gets very angry, but that's neither here nor there. Relationships Family Oh boy. Putting Mumbo and Salabim in one room is a recipe for trouble. By this I mean they get along famously, combining magic to create the most spectacular shows you've ever seen. But, considering Mumbo's villainy and Salabim's ignorance, it's also one of the most dangerous. Salabim says that if he can be even half the magician daddy is, he'll have made it really super far in life and he'll be so very happy. He even gets his own little venue in Mumbo's hat dimension, and hey, if you can get your own venue in an ego-boosting dimension within a hat, you can make it anywhere. His mother, on the other hand? Well...Um...Don't you know a magician never tells his secrets? Stop asking questions. It's just magic. Friends Salabim's assistants of choice are Philippa and Lyman, whom he greatly adores. Lyman may be a little boring at times, but sometimes you really just need a skeptical audience (makes the act that much more fun); and Philippa has a nifty little cane that can make illusions, which he likes to swipe so his acts can be even better! He doesn't realize his best friends can sometimes find his antics bothersome, or even hazardous, he just thinks they're having fun. This being said, Salabim will often grab new assistants to test out his tricks on fresh eyes. Anyone who's ever done a trick with him is a friend in his book...Though who knows how well being pals with him will treat you? Pet A magician ain't nothin' without a little rabbit! The rabbit changes names every day and since he doesn't actually own a hat there's nothing for him to pull this critter out of. But...Er...Y'know. That trick was getting old anyway. Nobody likes the same trick twice. Romance Which way Salabim swings is sort of up in the air, and he himself changes his sexuality in moments. We'll just say he's...Open. Yeah. Most certainly open. Gallery Gentlemen Aren't Nice.png|Hocus Pocus! Abracadabra! Trivia *'G. M.' is the first two initials of Mr. Dark, primary antagonist of the book Something Wicked This Way Comes. 'Teller', of course, is a reference to famous magician duo Penn & Teller (with his pendant being a shout-out to their particular favorite card, the three of clubs). His nickname is from 'Sim Sala Bim', magic words used by Dante the Magician. Also, the fact that his cape and medallion supply his magic, as opposed to Mumbo's hat and wand, are a quick reference to the video game The Tale of Orpheo's Curse; in which a magic wand, hat, medallion, cape, and pair of eyes are used to revive a waxwork of--You guessed it!--A magician. * Which means, yes, two thirds of the power trio are made up of silly Teen Titans foes. Be lucky Lissa decided not to make a child of Control Freak, like she once planned. * Also, of the power trio, Salabim is the only one to actually have magic powers. * The cosmos on the inside of his cape do actually move--Comets can be seen shooting by, and the dying stars' light will eventually fizzle out. * Salabim doesn't actually take too kindly to other magicians in the school, seeing them as trying to steal his thunder, and will actively try to outdo them in any sort of trick. Category:Original Characters Category:Original Characters Male Category:DC Comics Category:Teen Titans Adversaries Category:Lissa's Crew of Doofuses